Loves Timeless Bond
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Elli and Eisuke had finally just started going out Everything was going well until one day they found themselves in a completely different world Both had forgotten who the other was or that they were even lovers. Even more shocking is they are now a prince and princess...of opposing kingdoms who are on the brink of war How will their love survive! Featuring Yamato as Ellis brother
1. Into A New World

Everyone had gathered together in the penthouse lounge to watch some movies. It was a rare sight to have them all relaxing together for once as one or more was usually busy at a time. "Ahh, this is nice." Elli streched out her arms and leaned back with a smile. "Heh, always so easy to please." Eisuke smirked and she began to pout, "Always the mean one." Elli retorted and refused to look at him but he wrapped and arm around her and lent her against his chest. "Heeey, enough with the lovey-dovey stuff. Let's get the movie going." Ota said with a frown. "I'll get it ready." Baba said and headed towards the TV when suddenly it went completely white. "Huh? Is it broken?" Baba said, tapping on the screen, looking puzzled. "Impossible. That TV is top of the range. It doesn't just simply break." Eisuke said, sounding sure.

Everyone was mystified by the TV that only showed white. Baba even tried turning it off but nothing happened. Ota started to feel a little tense, saying maybe it's haunted which did nothing to help the atmosphere. Of course, Eisuke said he's crazy and to not believe such nonsense, though he had no explanation himself. In their confusion a eerie chill suddenly filled the room causing their bodies to shiver. "What is going on...?" Soryu mumbled, rubbing his arms as his body tingled. It was then Elli noticed something on the TV, "Hmm... What?" Elli's eyes widened and the next moment a blinding light filled the room. "Ahh!" Everyone cried out and fell to the floor.

"Hnngh." Elli awoke to find herself laying in bed. Her eyes snapped open and she hurried to sit up, "Huh. Where am I...?" Elli scanned her surroundings but she didn't remember a thing. "What am I doing here?" Elli got off the bed and searched the room. It was lavished with plush carpet and silk curtains. Gold trimmings decorated the pale pink walls. It was definitely not a room just anyone would live in. It was gorgeous, with how everything was perfectly decorated, it looked fit for a queen.

As Elli studied her new surroundings in wonder, the door to the room suddenly opened, "Princess Elli? What are you doing out of bed?!" Elli heard the startled voice of someone cry out to her and the next thing she knew someone was dragging her to bed. "Wha? Where am I?" Elli asked and the person looked shocked, "Oh dear. Did it affect your memory?" Elli was getting more confused by the second, she noticed the person, who looked like a maid by the way she was dressed, looking at the side of her head, "What is it?" Elli asked and the maid looked worried. "You got injured in your last training session. Your brother insisted you rested immediately. I'm here to check on you." She said and held a hand to Elli's head. "Ow..." Elli groaned, it wasn't until then she realized her head was injured. "I have a brother?" Elli inquired, she couldn't believe her ears at what she heard. "Of course. Just how hard did you hit your head... Prince Yamato. You can't have forgotten your own brother." The maid said and quickly prepared a cup of tea, "Drink this." She handed the cup which Elli took, she was still dazed from what was going on.

"Is something the matter? Don't tell me you have forgotten who I am, as well?" The maid asked and Elli just stared blankly at her and the maid sighed, "I've known you since we were kids, I'm your personal servant, Joelle." She said, looking a little doleful. "I'm sorry. ...I'm just not myself today it seems. That head injury really did a number on me." Elli said, trying to cheer her up. 'Just what is going on? I'm a princess... Have I always been one? Why don't I remember anything...' Elli tried to remember events of the past but it caused a splitting pain to shoot through her head, "Milday?!" Joelle quickly rested a hand on her back in worry, "I'm okay." Elli held up a hand, assuring her she was okay. She then turned to Joelle with a pleasant smile so as to not worry her. "That's a relief. Oh, by the way, Prince Yamato requested to see you once you had awoken." Joelle said while taking the tea cup back from Elli. "He did?" Elli wondered what her brother was like, she just couldn't remember him at all.

"He said to meet him at the usual spot." Joelle said and then stopped as if realizing something, "You probably have forgotten that as well." She smiled and Elli nodded innocently. Joelle quickly filled her in on the details and Elli went to meet her brother.

Leaving her room, Elli couldn't believe how big the castle was. 'What the... I'm supposed to find my way through this place?! Absurd.' Elli puffed up her cheeks in displeasure and then shrugged her shoulders as if it was no use. She'd have to find her way around and hope for the best. Luckily, the castle servants were kind enough to guide her along, not without giving her looks of concern though. "This should be it...?" Elli came out to what appeared to be the top of the castle. The vast open fields spread out all around. It was as if they streched on for eternity. "Finally. I was worried." Elli heard a voice call out to her and immediately turned in that direction. The next thing she knew a pair of arms had enveloped her completely, "Huh?" Elli completely froze at the sudden contact. Seeming to notice her body tense up, he pulled back and looked at her worriedly, "Is something wrong?" He asked and Elli blinked a few times as she looked him in the eyes, "You are...My brother?" Elli asked, still in disbelief. Yamato was shocked by her words, "You don't remember me? I was told the injury wasn't that bad. That you should make a full recovery..." Yamato looked besides himself with worry, seeing that Elli quickly spoke up, "I-I'm fine. My memory is just a little hazy. Sorry." Elli bowed, Yamato gazed at her intently before grabbing her hand, "Come with me." He said. "Huh?" Elli looked surprised. Yamato led her to the edge of the castle roof. "Just past the horizon lies the kingdom of Hylin. Our kingdoms are on the brink of war." Yamato said and Elli gasped, she couldn't believe they were to be going to war. "I have no interest in this ongoing feud between our kingdoms but I cannot go against father's wishes." Yamato eyes which had been fixed on the horizon suddenly dropped below, "I just wish you didn't have to be a part of it. When the time finally comes to face them in battle, I would have rathered knowing you were safe here than fighting by my side on the battlefield." Yamato looked pained. 'Me fighting in the war? ...What?! Are they crazy. I can't fight!' Elli looked horrified but quickly caught herself and relaxed her expression so her brother wouldn't see.

"You really are stubborn." Yamato closed his eyes for a brief second before turning to Elli with a smile that said 'But what can I do?' "Stubborn?" Elli blurted out and Yamato chuckled, "Yes. You insisted to take part in the war that would soon be upon us. I tried to talk you out of it but you wouldn't take no for an answer. Something about you are just a good as fighter as I am." He smiled and turned his gaze back out into the distance, "Maybe even better than I am. ...Why won't you let me protect you..." His eyes flickered with worry as he sighed sadly to himself. Yamato only wished he could be stronger. He wanted to protect his sister, Yamato couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. He loved Elli too much. Elli was his only sister and he promised he'd always look after her.

After that, Yamato shrugged off his worries and got back to the task at hand. It was time to continue training. He wanted to make sure Elli was prepared for anything. 'Oh no... How do I use this thing?!' With a sword in hand and about to fight, Elli could feel her stomach tightening as worry consumed her mind. 'Breeeath... I can do this...right? I must be able to. Yamato said I'm good with a sword. ...Okay. Just relax and pay attention.' "Are you ready?" Yamato stood infront of her with his game face on, "I won't go easy on you just because you are my little sister." He smirked confidently. "Bring it on." Elli got into battle stance and held her sword in position.

The next moment, steel clashed against steel. They both didn't give an inch as they matched blow for blow. 'Wow. I'm actually doing this!' Elli was thoroughly shocked at her discovery. She still doesn't remember much but the more she is learning about herself, the more exciting things seem to be. The match finally ended with Yamato knocking the sword from her hands, "It was a good match." Yamato offered out his hand, a kind smile on his face. Elli smiled back and took his hand and he helped Elli to her feet. "At this rate you will surpass me in no time." He chuckled despite himself and tussled her hair, "Wha?! No way. You are much better than me." Elli said, refusing to believe him but he just kept smiling, "You have much less experience and you are already able to stay on level with me. It won't be long I'm sure." He said and turned to leave but spoke once more with his back turned to her, "Oh and make sure you keep up your training with my subordinates." He said and started to walk away when Elli stopped him. "Wait. Who are they?" She asked and Yamato stopped, she could hear him sigh, "Ota and Baba, they are your personal bodyguards. ...There they are now." Yamato said, pointing at the stairs to the training room. Elli looked to where he pointed and saw the pair walking towards them. "Oh...huh?" When Elli turned around, Yamato was nowhere to be seen.

'He sure moves fast...' Elli shrugged and turned back to the pair when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body, 'Ahhh!' Elli quickly bent over, holding onto her head, 'What...was...that...' "Princess Elli!" Elli could hear them calling out her name, they quickly ran up to her. "Are you okay?" Ota asked, looking concerned. With the pain subsided, Elli stood up, "Yes. I'm okay. Just a slight headache." Elli smiled softly but they still looked worried. "Is your head still hurting, Milady?" Baba asked but Elli shook her head, assuring them she was okay. Elli looked intently over the pair, she got the strangest feeling inside but wasn't quite sure what it was. It was only the start of the many events that would soon take place.


	2. To See The Other Side

Several days had passed since Elli awoke to find she was a princess. Though Her memory was still a blur, Elli found herself being able to do more and more things she hadn't recalled ever doing before, It was as if it all just came naturally. Elli was adapting fast to the life of a princess and was seeing to her duties in an orderly fashion. Though she couldn't stop thinking about the kingdom that hers would soon be at war with. Elli wanted to see it with her own eyes, she wanted to see just how different it was from her own. She would often be found sitting by her window looking into the distance, imagining what it was like.

'But how...' Elli sighed, feeling a little down. She didn't know how to leave the kingdom without being caught. 'I wonder...' Elli suddenly had a thought, a excited smile crossed her lips and she hurried from her room. Elli located Ota and Baba and brought them to a quiet corner of the castle, "What is it, Milady?" Baba asked, looking a little perplexed from seeing Elli act so skittish. "I want to see Hylin." She said, her voice barely a whisper. Ota and Baba's eyes immediately grew wide from her outrageous words, "I must advise against such a foolish idea." Ota said, looking a little solemn. "Please. I need to see it with my own eyes." Elli clasped her hands together as she begged. She puckered out her lips a bit and gave them the puppy dog eyes in hopes it would win them over. "Pleeeease." Elli repeated herself once more and the pair sighed in resignation, "Fine..." Baba's shoulders dropped and he shook his head. "Yay!" Elli quietly cheered, jumping a little as she threw a fist into the air. Baba and Ota couldn't hide their smiles as they watched her, "You act far from a princess, Milady." Baba said, though he couldn't hide his amusement. Elli immediately straightened up before leaning forward, "There is more than one way to 'act' as a princess." She said, playfully tapping Baba on the chest with a cheeky smile. "So there is." Baba said and then his face got serious, "How are we to get you to Hylin?" Baba asked and Elli smiled confidently, "I have it all worked out." She said with her hands on her hips.

Elli's plan was to tell her brother she would be training out in the forest for the day with the help of Ota and Baba. She didn't know if it would work but that was the only plan she had come up with at the time.

Elli immediately went to find her brother. Prince Yamato was currently in his study going over vital paperwork. Elli knocked on the door and not a moment later she could hear her brothers voice respond from within, "Come in." Elli opened the door and stepped inside, Yamato looked a little surprised to see her, "Elli. Do you need something?" He asked, putting his pen down and focusing straight on her. "Well... Um, I was wondering if you would let me train in the forest? I thought it would be good training." Elli nervously asked, her body was slightly trembling but she forced herself to keep eye contact with Yamato. Yamato's head immediately jerked back, his mouth opening and closing as if he didn't know what to say, "It's too dangerous for you to go alone... I-" Elli knew he was about to reject her idea, so she quickly cut him off, "Ota and Baba agreed to accompany me. I won't be alone." She said, now with a look of determination in her eyes.

Yamato leaned back in his chair, raising his hands in front of his chin, seemingly in thought, "I see. You never cease to surprise me with your wild ideas. ...Very well. You may go. But you are to stay with Baba and Ota at all times, do I make myself clear." He said with an air of authority. "Yes, of course." Elli bowed in thanks and a kind smile spread across her lips before she left the room. "Heh, she sure looked happy. ...That makes me happy, too." Yamato muttered to himself and got back to his paperwork. Not knowing what Elli's really intent was. Elli felt bad for deceiving her brother but she didn't know of any other way.

Elli immediately informed Ota and Baba of what happened and they were to set out the next morning at sunrise. Elli went to sleep that night with excitement coursing through her body. She couldn't wait to see the kingdom with her own eyes. Elli still didn't understand the reason why the kingdoms hated one another so. She hoped if she saw the people of Hylin for herself that she might be able to change her own kingdoms views. Though little did she know it wouldn't be so easy. The kingdoms hatred stemmed back for many years and only a few people know the real reason behind it.

The next morning, Elli awoke with a spring in her step. Knowing she couldn't wear her usual attire because walking into the enemy kingdom wearing the princess garments of Etra, her own kingdom, would be suicide. Elli adorned a pair of baggy pants and a leather tunic. She placed her sword in a sheath and went to meet Ota and Baba by the stables.

Elli saw Ota and Baba idly chatting as they waited at the stables, "Hey!" She waved at Baba and Ota as she ran up to them. They both turned to her and immediately their expressions turned to one of shock, "I've never seen you dressed like this." Ota said, he too was dressed differently from normal. They had to pass as travelers rather than a pair of knights and their princess. "How do I look?" Elli tugged on her tunic and did a little twirl. "Haha, I think you'll pass for a traveler splendidly." Baba grinned. "Great. I hope all goes well." Elli said. "Let's get going." Ota said and he and Baba jumped on to their horses. "Your horse is over their, Milady." Ota pointed to the other corner of the stable. There Elli saw a beautiful pure white mare. "She's gorgeous." Elli smiled and gently made her way up to it. She saw the name Mira written on a nameplate on her door. "Mira... Hello, Mira." Elli smiled and held out her hand, Mira immediately responded by nuzzling her head into her hand and neighing happily. "Hehe." Elli stood besides the horse and looked ready to mount it when it seemed she recalled something, 'Wait. I've never ridden a horse before. Or have I? No, no. I can't be scared now. It may be the same case as with the sword. I just have to try.'

"Princess Elli, is everything okay?" Elli could hear Ota calling out to her and she turned to them with a smile before turning back to Mira, "Everything will be fine." Elli assured herself, steeling her nerves, she jumped onto Mira. 'I did it!' Elli smiled happily to herself and immediately rode up to where Ota and Baba were. "I'm ready. Let's go." And with that, they were off. They would have to traverse the wild open field and a huge forest before reaching the kingdom of Hylin on the other side. Elli was bursting with the thrill of excitement the whole way. She couldn't wait to arrive at their destination. Just what would be waiting for her in Hylin?


	3. Bickering Buddies

After traveling by horseback for several hours, the walls surrounding the kingdom of Hylin finally came into view. "Wow. It's just as big if not bigger than Etra." Elli said, looking at the walls that towered before her in awe. Getting closer they could see the entrance was heavily guarded and it wouldn't be possible to get in that way. "How do you suppose we get in?" Baba asked, looking towards the others. Ota shrugged, "Maybe we can just walk up to them and say we are visitors?" He said and Baba raised and eyebrow, "Don't be silly. They would never believe such a lie without proper ID." He said and Ota nodded and slumped his shoulders. "We didn't come all this way to turn back now. I will find a way in." Elli stated with determination in her voice. She carefully led them around the castle walls when something of interest caught her eyes, "Vines? Hmm." Elli carefully made her way up to them and dismounted her horse, "I think we can climb these." She said, tugging on the vines to see if they would support their weight. "You can't be serious?" Ota said, looking completely against the idea. Baba playfully elbowed him in the side, "Don't be a chicken now or Elli will show you up." Baba chuckled and Ota immediately collected himself. "Ready?" Elli asked and they nodded. With that they began to make their way up the wall. Once at the top, Elli stopped to take in the view, "Wow. It looks amazing from up here. Just like Etra. To think we'd luck out with these vines." Elli continued down the other side to find herself located in a quiet part of the kingdom. It's no wonder no one has taken notice to the vines covering the wall.

"I'm finally here." Elli's eyes were practically shining as she eagerly looked around from where she stood. "Let's go explore." Elli happily cocked her head to the side before turning around to start walking. "Be careful, Elli." Ota said, dropping the 'princess' as it was too dangerous. Luckily, no one from Hylin knew what Elli looked like save for a few people from the castle itself.

Elli eyed everything in wonder. During her time at the castle, Elli hardly got to get out and now seeing things different from her own kingdom excited her. Elli continued along the busy streets of Hylin, looking at everything around her with curious eyes. Not paying attention to what was in front of her, Elli accidentally collided with another person and losing her balance she fell to the ground. "Elli!" Baba and Ota looked panicked and were about to rush to her side but Elli held up her hand giving them the signal to back away and they did just that. "Huh..." The man she had bumped into quickly turned around, "Who hit me?" The man looked around and finally spotted her when he looked to the ground. Elli was in the middle of lifting herself off the ground and dusting off her clothes. She then lifted her head and made eye contact with the man, upon doing so both looked to be in pain for a second before quickly shaking it off and just staring at one another, "...Oh, I'm sorry. It's rude of me to be staring at you like this after I bumped into you." Elli bowed in apology but the guy didn't look too fussed. "You should watch where you are walking. If it was someone else it may have turned out much worse." He said. "Yes, of course." Elli said and nodded.

"Well, I'll be on my way." Elli bowed once more and was about to leave when he stopped her. "Wait. What's your name?" He asked. 'My name? Do I give him my real name? ...No. I better not.' "My name is Mia." Elli said. "Mia is it. Would you like to accompany me today? My name is Suke." Eisuke said and took her hand. Both, not realizing realize who the other was, had the same idea and hid their real names. "Oh, I'd love too." Elli smiled, though Ota and Baba seemed to be fretting. Eisuke seemed to have picked up on them as he was looking in their direction, "And who are these two?" He asked and Elli smiled and walked up to them, "These are my friends. We travel together. Isn't that right?" Elli tapped Ota on the shoulder. "That's right." They both followed along nodding their heads. "So, where shall we go?" Elli asked. "I know a park that's close by. It isn't very far." Eisuke said and they headed off with Baba and Ota following behind.

In the middle of the park was a gorgeous fountain surrounded by tiny bushes. There wasn't another soul to be seen, it looked like they had the park to themselves. "Ohh, is that swings?" Elli's eyes brightened upon seeing the swingset. "Did you want to ride it?" Eisuke asked and Elli nodded. "Heh. Aren't you a little old?" He teased and she pouted, "Then why did you bring me here If I can't ride them?" She asked with her cheeks puffed out and Eisuke chuckled, "I thought we could have a nice chat but it seems I found myself a child." He chuckled and Elli looked indignant, "Hmmph. Were you always so mean?" Elli sounded miffed and started to stomp off. "Only to you it seems." He smirked. They bickered back and forth. Though they only just met it seemed to come naturally to them.

"I can't believe you don't know how to use a swing." Eisuke said in exasperation as he pushed Elli. "I've just never used one. I can't help it." She said, her lips pursed. "Pfft. You really are a little kid." Eisuke said and Elli glared into the distance. "I really want to hit you right about now." She said in retaliation but only recieved another chuckle, "I'd like to see you try. Remember I am the one pushing you right now." He said. "Yeah, yeah. Just watch your back." She replied. Suddenly, Eisuke pushed her with greater force and she went high into the air, "Ahhhh! What are you doing?" Elli screamed. "Hahaha, that was better than I thought." Eisuke was besides himself with laughter. Elli jumped off the swing and got right up into his face with a look of annoyance, "You...You are evil, mister!" Elli waved a finger at him. "Your face is highly amusing. I didn't know you even had such an expression." At his words Elli froze up and then immediately turned away and folded her arms, "Gosh. You are such a jerk. Did you ask me to come here just to pick on me?" Elli huffed. They continued to go back and forth while in the distance, Ota and Baba watched them in amusement.

"Hehe. They seem look a good match." Baba said. "I agree. I've never seen Elli get so riled up. It's most entertaining." Ota chuckled.

"Why don't we have a sword fight? I've seen the sword you carry around your waist. You must know how to fight." Eisuke asked out of the blue, trying to put an end to the bickering. "Huh?" Elli was left bewildered at his comment. She rested a hand over the sword on her side, "Are you sure?" She asked, unsure if it was a good idea. "Of course. What do you think I wouldn't stand a chance against you? Hah. Don't make me laugh. I'll show you who is boss." Eisuke boasted, putting a hand over the shaft of his sword that rested on his back. "I am an excellent swordsman. I am always with my sword." He smirked. "You're on. I will show you just how tough I can be. And don't think just because I am female that you will have it easy." Elli said, there was a fire burning within her eyes.


	4. Itching For A Fight

Both had gotten into battle stance when suddenly Eisuke lowered his guard, "We will attract too much attention here." He said, scanning his surroundings. Elli followed suit and noticed the many people passing by. If they were to start a duel here it would be troublesome. "Where do you suppose we go?" Elli asked and Eisuke seemed to think about it for a moment, "Outside these walls are probably the best place for a duel. Somewhere nice and quiet." Eisuke said and Elli immediately froze up. 'He wants to leave?! What If we are found out by the guards by the gate...' Elli could feel the fear rising within her but did her best to stave it off. "Is it a problem?" Eisuke asked, looking Elli up and down. Elli quickly came back to her senses and smiled, "No problem at all. Okay let's go." Elli tried her best to stay cheery and signaled for Baba and Ota to follow, though they themselves had worry written all over their faces.

They made their way through the crowds of people and finally arrived at the gates that led outside. Two guards stood tall on either side, keeping careful watch. As the group approached the gate the gaurds turned their focus on Eisuke, "Oh, good afternoon Ei-" Eisuke quickly cut him off, "Suke." Eisuke said and gave him an expression to play along. "Oh, right. Suke. Are you going out today?" The gaurd asked and Eisuke nodded. Eisuke just happened to be friends with the gaurds who gaurd the gate, they often go along with whatever Eisuke wishes.

"Have a wonderful time." The gaurd gave a small bow as they walked passed. As soon as they were outside, Elli inwardly sighed in relief. Ota and Baba were also relieved. "Where are we going?" Elli asked and Eisuke turned around and stared at Ota ana Baba. "What is it? Have you got a problem with us?" Ota asked. "I want to go alone with Elli." He said and Baba and Ota's eyes went wide. "We can't leave her. She's clueless on her own." Baba said and Elli immediately glared at him and hit him on the shoulder, "I am not." She huffed. "I'll be fine on my own." Elli said, bringing her fingers to her mouth, she let out a loud whistle. Eisuke was curious as to what she was doing but not a moment later, three horses could be seen galloping up to them.

"If you are so worried wait for my by the hill over there. I will meet you later." Elli said, reaching out a hand to stroke her horse. Ota and Baba were completely deflated, they knew they wouldn't get anywhere with this stubborn princess. "Fine. Have it your way. Please do be careful." Baba sighed and they both hopped on their horses. "We'll see you later." Ota waved and they both rode off into the distance.

Elli was now left alone with Eisuke. "That's a fine horse you have there." Eisuke said, admiring her horse. Elli turned with a pleasant smile, "Thanks." She stroked Mira's neck. "Shall we both ride her?" Elli asked. "Together?" Eisuke asked, looking surprised and Elli nodded, looking at him like that's obvious. "Alright." Eisuke agreed and Elli hopped up on her horse with him jumping up behind her. As soon as Elli felt his breath on the back of her neck her whole body tensed up, 'Whoa. Okay, stay calm. Just breeeath.' Elli took in a deep breath but when he encircled his arms around her waist she let out a little cry. "Ahhh." Eisuke jumped at her sudden outburst, "What's wrong?" He asked. "N-Nothing." Elli kept her gaze in front so he wouldn't see the mad blush on her face. Together, they rode off in search of the perfect place for their duel.

"Ahh, I love the breeze against my face." Elli said, her hair softly blowing from the wind as it gently hit her face. "Yeah, it does feel nice. Though your hair is all over my face." Eisuke said trying to entangle himself from her hair. "Eek." Elli shrieked, now she was even more embarrassed than before. Elli saw a nice clearing up ahead and immediately picked up the pace to get there as fast as possible.

"How is this place?" Elli asked. They had traveled some distance and were now among a clearing surrounded by nothing but nature and the trees. "It's perfect." Eisuke said and lowered himself from the horse. "That's a relief." Elli could still feel her rapidly beating heart. She didn't think she'd be able to take another moment with him rubbing against her back. "Oh look. There's even a stream running through her." Elli said, her eyes widening in excitement. She ran up to the stream of water. "It even has fish!" Elli cried out and knelt down in front of it. She was like a little child bursting with excitement. "Heh. I can't tell if you are a child or lady sometimes." Eisuke smirked but Elli just ignored him, she was too fascinated by the fish swimming around.

Elli slowly reached a hand into the stream and at that exact moment she was splashed in the face by a pool of water, "Wha?!" Elli immediately fell backwards on her butt in a daze. She looked up to see Eisuke holding onto his stomach, besides himself with laughter. "That wasn't very nice!" Elli glared at him as she stood up. "You are such a jerk. Hhmph!" Elli raised a fist to punch his arm but he caught it in mid flight, "No need to get violent now. I'm sorry I couldn't resist the temptation when I saw you eagerly watching the fish." He said, still grinning. "Were you jealous I was looking at them rather then you? Do you want my attention so bad?" Elli pursed her lips as she locked eyes with him. Eisuke seemed to have stumbled for a moment as if she hit a weak spot but quickly regained himself, "Don't be silly. As if I'd want your attention." He smirked and released her hand.

"Enough of this. Let's do what we came here for." Eisuke reached a hand for his sword. "You're on." Elli looked eager to fight. Both unsheathed their swords and held them out in front. "May the best swordsman win." Both said in unison as they held their swords against one anothers and then the fight began.


	5. Enter Thy Dragon

The clashing of their swords echoed all around. Neither budged and inch and firmly stood their ground. "You fight well." Elli said as she swiftly blocked him. "Heh. So do you." Eisuke responded as Elli counter attacked. They both looked to be on even standing. Confident smiles plastered across both of their faces as they showed off their skills. Eisuke lifted up his sword going for a final blow but Elli dodged it just in time with an impressive back flip. "Wow." Eisuke was stunned momentarily while Elli thought nothing of it. She came right back at him with full force, it seemed the fight would go on endlessly.

Both had no started to breath heavily as they started to grow weary. One or the other would soon reach their limits. 'I won't give up!' Elli using the last of her strength jumped at Eisuke and managed to knock him back and send his sword flying. She stood proudly above him with her sword pointed down, "Looks like I'm the winner." Elli said with content. Eisuke was completely flabbergasted at his loss. His eyes darted about wildy, Eisuke couldn't believe he lost. "You are better than I thought." He said as he stood up and went to grab his sword, putting it back in it's sheath.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy." Elli smirked. "I see you aren't a little kid after all." Eisuke said and Elli turned to him with interest, "Really?" She asked and Eisuke looked at the sky for a moment leaving her hanging before turning back to her, "Well, maybe not all the time." He said with a wry smile and Elli punched his shoulder before he even had a chance to react, "Hey, hey. You already beat me in a sword fight. No need to keep being violent." Eisuke rubbed his arm pretending like her punch hurt.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Eisuke suddenly asked causing Elli to freeze up. 'I can't tell him I learnt from my brother...' Seeing him closely watching her, Elli had to think of something and fast, "One must become one with the sword if they are to travel vast lands. My travels have refined my skills." Elli said, hoping that would be convincing enough. Eisuke gave a slight nod of his head like he understood, "I see. So you are saying you had to know how to fight or you wouldn't survive?" He asked and Elli eagerly nodded, "Yes. That's right." She said. 'Phew. Hope that's good enough for now.' Relief washed over her.

"Where are you staying at the moment?" He asked curiously and again Elli's heart was racing. 'Stop asking me questions, stupid!' Elli felt her frustration inside. "Um," Elli thought back to the map that detailed both kingdoms that hung on her brothers study wall. 'What was one of the village names... Oh, I know!' "I'm staying at Lystra for the time being." She replied. "Lystra? That village rests at the very border of both kingdoms. It's quite a distance away." He said. "That's right. We have been moving around from village to village but that's our current dwelling." Elli replied. 'Please don't ask another question. I don't think my heart can take it...' Elli held a hand to her chest while trying to keep a calm face in front of Eisuke.

"You are different from others I met." Eisuke suddenly said, catching Elli off guard. "Hmm, what do you mean?" She asked, now feeling very curious. "I don't know what it is. There is just something about you." Eisuke said, his eyes gazing into the distance. There was something about them that drew Elli in, she felt oddly attracted, "I get this feeling I've known you for a long time even though we just met. It's pretty strange, huh." Elli grinned, though it made no sense to her, she felt like she was speaking nonsense. Though Eisuke seemed to be surprised by her words and glanced at her for just a moment, "So you feel it too... I thought it was just me." He mumbled and Elli gave him a curious look but he denied saying anything.

The pair got on like they had known each other their whole lives. Even though they just met, they already felt a bond forming. When Elli bumped into Eisuke in the streets, the moment their eyes met they could feel they had some form of bond though they didn't know what it was. It felt natural for Eisuke to tease Elli and for Elli to react back to it. They both had yet to realize just what kind of past they shared.

"What do you think about the kingdoms being on the brink of war?" Elli wasn't sure if she wanted to ask that question but went ahead with it anyway. Eisuke seemed to jump at her question and didn't know how to respond straight away, instead he gazed at the sky, he looked troubled for just a moment before returning to his usual expression, "I wish they didn't have to go to war. I want the kingdoms to coexist. I don't see any reason for such senseless fighting." He said, sounding a little sombre. "I wish the same..." Elli agreed in a soft voice and Eisuke head immediately whipped back in surprise, "So you feel the same. I...I'm glad." A small smile curled on his lips.

Both were relived to discover the other felt the same way about the current state of their kingdoms. Neither wanted to see a war happen but neither knew how to prevent it either. The pair continued to idly chat to one another when suddenly something shook them to their very core. "Ahhh, what was that?!" Elli shouted as she held on to her ears. A loud inhumane screech could be heard throughout the forest. "I have no idea. Whatever it was it sounded bad." Eisuke responded and thought it be best to leave but curiosity had gotten the best of Elli.

"What are you doing?!" Eisuke exclaimed in astonishment when he heard Elli tell Mira to stay there and started to walk off. "I'm going to see what made that roar." She stated and kept walking. Eisuke thought she was insane but followed her nonetheless. "This is really dangerous. I hope you know what you are getting yourself in to." Eisuke said but Elli didn't care. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." She shrugged and gave him a playful smile, "You will be there to save me so I have nothing to fear." She chuckled and carefully continued along. "What? Who said I'd save you? You really are a fool." Eisuke rolled his eyes as he shook his head, though if anything were to happen he would protect her in a heartbeat.

As they continued walking through the forest another loud screech filled the vicinity, "Ow. That really hurts. I think we are close." Elli winced in pain as she walked. Before long they came out to another clearing in the forest. What they saw there left them breathless. "Get back." Eisuke quickly grabbed Elli and held her behind some bushes. "Is that...a dragon?" Elli's eyes were wide as they could go, she had never seen such a beast before. A dragon the color of the night sky, it's scales shimmered brilliantly like diamonds. It was twice maybe three times the size of any human. It was a magnificent sight to behold. "I thought they were only told of in fairytales. ...How can this be?" Eisuke looked blankly at the ground in disbelief. Elli then noticed something, "Hey, It looks hurt?" Elli gasped. Eisuke narrowed his eyes to take a closer look and indeed it was injured, "I wonder what could hurt a creature of this size?" Elli was brimming with curiosity. "I definitely don't want to find out." Eisuke replied. "I'm not sure but I think it's still only a young one." Elli said and Eisuke was surprised, "How do you know that?" He asked and she smiled, "Call it a hunch. ...I think we should help it." She said and Eisuke gasped like she was mad, "Why do you never cease to surprise me. Do you really think it will let us help it? It looks pretty angry to me." Eisuke said. The dragon was thrashing about, crying out in pain. But Elli didn't look like she was going to just give up and leave, "You won't know until you try." She said, mustering up all her courage. Elli was about to step out to the dragon but was stopped by Eisuke. He held out a arm in front, shaking his head, "I'll do it. I don't want you to get hurt." He said and for a moment Elli felt her heart flutter, 'Is he saying he cares about me? Hehe, I wonder.' "Good luck." Elli whispered and Eisuke hung his head, thinking what the hell did he get dragged in to. He wasn't too fond of the idea of approaching such a wild, ferocious beast.


End file.
